The Runaway Series
by Lizzy2
Summary: Isabel Evans (Roswell) runs away to Sunnydale
1. Default Chapter

Subj:
**Fwd: fanfic**

Date:
07/16/2001 8:17:01 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX

To:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: fanfic**

Date:
07/16/2001 8:16:15 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
WillamtheBloody7

To:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: fanfic**

Date:
07/09/2001 7:18:41 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
WillamtheBloody7
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: fanfic**

Date:
07/09/2001 7:14:07 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
FluffySummers217
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**fanfic**

Date:
07/02/2001 6:32:47 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
Isabel Evans 83, crashfic@fanforum.com
  
  
**Title: **Sincerely, Isabel  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **Fluffysummers217@aol.com  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Isabel runs away, to sunnydale  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Can you really see yourself with the person you love?  
Or Does it hurt more then anything?  
I Can't handle what everything has become.  
Can't you understand?  
I wish you could, because I can't stay  
Sincerely,  
Isabel.  
  
Isabel set the pen down, tears falling softly off her lashes. She stood up looking out the window. At the sky. The big, dark sky. So big, it made her feel so small. So helpless. She wrapped her coat around her tighter as she walked out the door. A small gust of wind blew threw the house as the front door closed, and Isabel walked on toward her new life. She had to talk to someone before she left. Someone she once hated with a passion. That was Liz Parker.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz turned in her sleep sitting up seeing a figure outside her window. Panic swept threw her. She carefully placed her hands around a baseball bat walking toward the window. Quickly she unlocked it and sprang it open. She lifted the baseball bat ready to swing but stopped after hearing the fearful scream of Isabel Evan's.   
"Isabel?" Liz asked seeing the young beauty soaked in her jeans and jacket.  
"Can I come in?" Isabel asked threw her chattering teeth.   
"Oh of course." Liz replied as she headed toward her drawer to search for a clean towel.  
Isabel stepped in disposing herself of the jacket, but her pink T-shirt didn't provide much warmth.  
Liz walked over to Isabel with a towel in her hand and a fresh pair of cloths.  
"What are you doing here?" Liz asked sitting on the bed looking at the red number on her clock on her bed. It read 2:30.  
"I need to talk to you Liz, since your the big expert on heartbreak." Isabel explained.  
Liz nodded as she got of her bed and kneeled on the floor looking under her bed.  
"I can't stay here, it's such a big memory of Alex." Isabel explained as her eyes developed new tears.  
"Does Max know?" Liz asked her voice muffled from under the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Isabel asked watching Liz disappear under the bed.  
Liz popped out from under the bed with a box.  
"Getting this."  
"What is it?" Isabel asked.  
"You said your leaving, and Max must have sent you here for some stuff." Liz said hoping this meant Max would come around himself.  
"Max doesn't know IM leaving." Isabel said bluntly.  
Liz looked at Isabel, shocked and disappointed.  
"But, Isabel he needs you, I-"  
"And you'd understand WHY IM leaving, I can't be here anymore." Isabel said cutting Liz off.  
"I can't lie to him." Liz replied.  
"Liz I came here to apologize to you, for all I did to you, and, I want to know, that you'll be their for Max." Isabel said.  
Liz looked at her feet, then to Isabel.   
"You were never hear." Liz finally said.  
Isabel smiled.   
"Thankyou."  
"But you have to call me EVERYDAY to let me know your OK." Liz replied.  
Isabel nodded.   
"Thankyou."  
"Also" Liz replied opening the box. "Take these, I was kinda thinking about taking off myself and kept this in case I did it spontaneously." Liz explained.  
Isabel smiled.  
"Thanks Liz, I promise." Isabel replied smiling as she quickly hugged Liz.  
She headed toward the window, then turned back for one moment.  
"This never happened."   
Liz nodded giving a light smile.  
Then Isabel took off.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Isabel walked into the bus station, 140 dollars in her pocket. She walked to the ticket counter laying the money on the table.  
"Ware too?" The ticket Manager asked.  
"As far as it will take me." Isabel explained.  
The ticket manager nodded handing her a ticket.  
"Their you go." He said. He kept his eye on her.  
Isabel immediately felt uncomfortable.   
She looked down at her ticket.  
"Seattle" she said aloud to herself.  
She didn't like how the guy was eyeing her.  
If the police were to ask ware she went, he'd defiantly squeal.  
She couldn't afford that.  
She made a quick turn running onto a bus near the one to Seattle.  
She threw the ticket at the man, who gladly took it.  
"This ant right missy." The driver bellowed.  
"I don't care, just give me a ride." Isabel begged.  
The driver nodded.  
Isabel walked to the back of the bus, placing the box Liz gave her next to her.  
She carefully opened it.  
Then took the items out carefully.  
A brush, a toothbrush, lots of cloths, a pancho, an umbrella, an address and a plastic bag filled with lots of hundred dollar bills.  
Then a picture. Of prom. Of Alex. Other pictures. One of Maria, Alex and Liz. One of Max and Liz. Then just one of Alex. She could feel the tears forming. Then the bus turned out of the parking lot, the lights flashing "To Sunnydale"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Subj:
**Fwd: Fanfic pt.2**

Date:
07/16/2001 8:18:53 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX

To:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: Fanfic pt.2**

Date:
07/16/2001 8:17:25 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
WillamtheBloody7

To:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: Fanfic pt.2**

Date:
07/09/2001 7:19:02 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
WillamtheBloody7
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: Fanfic pt.2**

Date:
07/09/2001 7:14:30 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
FluffySummers217
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fanfic pt.2**

Date:
07/02/2001 8:32:11 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
Isabel Evans 83, crashfic@fanforum.com
  
  
**Title: **Forgive me not  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **Fluffysummers217@aol.com  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Isabel arrives in sunnydale  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Isabel woke up as the bus come to a complete stop. She groaned and stretched before she got up. The sun peat down on the yellow T-shirt she borrowed from Liz. It was a little small, but the pants fit just right. The box was all she had has she exited the bus onto the pavement. She didn't notice the brunette girl wearing dark makeup and cloths exiting behind her. The pavement was hot, but she didn't feal it because of the white sneakers she wore. It didn't take long, to get as far away from the bus, the last piece of Roswell she had left. Well, except for the cloths on her back and the box. Her box. But she didn't know ware she would stay. Ware she'd get money. Liz's money wouldn't last forever. Liz. That reminded Isabel. She looked around for a pay phone, but their wasn't one in sight. But a store, that would have a phone. Sure enough, one called "The Magic Box" was just up ahead. Isabel headed up ahead, all defenses up. Who wouldn't in a dark, strange city. She entered the shop, a little scared, and a little nervous. But the shop was dead, except for a group of people settled around a table reading books.   
"Great Lil Liz's" Isabel thought.  
A perky girl at the counter smiled and yelled.  
"Come and give me your money!" she shouted.  
Isabel gave a week smile walking toward Anya.   
But a tall, handsome bleached blonde stepped in her way.  
"IM not sure about this one mate, I've lived here for a while and I know every face, but not yours," he said in a thick English accent. Isabel gave a week smile.   
"IM glad IM not staying long, because I'd REALLY like to forget yours," she snapped pushing past him and over to Anya.  
"Feisty, I like that in a women," Then Spike stopped. She didn't smell right. So he punched her.   
"Spike! Don't punch the customers they might now give us money!" Anya yelled.  
"Ow!" Spike yelled at the same time as Isabel.  
"She's not bloody human!" Spike yelled.  
Isabel stomped on Spike's foot before she stormed past him to Anya.  
"Can I use your phone?"   
Anya nodded.  
"Sure."  
Isabel nodded, punching in Liz's number.  
The friendly brunettes voice came on the other side of the line  
"Um, Hello?" Liz asked.  
Isabel looked up, the other people in the room walked out. Knowing she needed her privacy.  
"Liz?" Isabel asked.  
"MARIA! HI!" Liz yelled a little to loudly.  
"Liz, this is Isabel."  
"Well, MARIA, Max is over, call me back later OK?" Liz replied.  
Isabel nodded understanding.  
"All right, bye."  
The click from the other side let her know Liz had hung up.  
"Who be this Liz? This person?" Spike asked pointing to a picture of Maria and Alex.  
"No! Give me that!" Isabel yelled running over and cradling the picture.  
"Lil to friendly with that frame love?" Spike asked.  
Isabel snatched her box.  
"Leave me alone, I need to find a hotel to stay the night in." Isabel snarled.  
a man with glasses on stood up, taking the opportunity to talk to the stranger.  
"Um, we have a training room in the back, and IM currently renting out a room off it, possible-"  
Giles was interrupted by Isabel hugging him.  
"Thankyou! Thankyou! I'd love to, ware is it!" Isabel cried.  
Giles smiled leading Isabel into the back.  
Willow stood up looking from Xander to Tara.  
"Is it me, or does she look like Buffy."  
But a bone chilling familiar voice asked.  
"Who looks like B?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz woke up to the violent banging of her door. She got up, in her gray sweatpants and watching T-shirt. She opened her door to see Maria at the door.   
"Maria, what-" Liz tried to talk as Maria barged into the room.  
"We broke up!" Maria yelled.  
"What, you and Michael?" Liz asked following Maria over to her bed.  
"No, Brad Pitt, DUH OF COURSE MICHAEL!" Maria yelled laying down on Liz's bed.  
Liz sat at the end of the bed.  
"What happened?" Liz asked.  
"What DIDN'T happen?" Maria yelled.  
"Isabel Evan's ran away and Max and him ran off after her this morning, I asked him to stay but he said he didn't need the cause to follow, he blamed me, because Alex and I are human, and she's upset over Alex." Maria yelled.  
Liz bit her lip feeling guilty for not being able to tell Maria she helped Isabel.  
"Now he's gone, and IM here, and should I follow him?" Maria asked.  
That's when Liz's phone ran. So she dove over to it, falling over then got back up.  
"Hello?" Liz asked.  
"Elizabeth Parker? I believe I have your bus pass with me" a deep male voice said.  
"What, who is this?" Liz asked  
"Michael Rogue from Roswell Bus and Trolley station, I believe a young runaway who hopped a bus to Seattle stole it" The man replied.  
Liz then remembered she had her bus pass tucked in the pants she let Isabel borrow. She was planning on wearing them when she was taking the bus to the Auto parts store ware her dad's car was. She knew the runaway was Isabel, and she was in Seattle.  
"Oh,really,I'll go get it, Thankyou, bye" Liz said as she hung up the phone.  
"Liz?" Maria asked.  
"Oh right, absolutely." Liz replied as she put her long green coat over her pajama's.  
"Did you hear me?" Maria asked.  
"Yes, you love him" Liz replied.  
"Liz, why aren't you wearing your red coat, your favorite coat, the one from Max coat?" Maria asked.  
Liz bit her lip, hating to lie to Maria. It was her warmest coat, and Isabel wouldn't have one for a while, so she let her have it.   
"I, um, am having it dry cleaned." Liz replied buttoning her coat up.  
"Who was on the phone Liz? It was Michael wasn't it?" Maria asked.  
"No, it was the auto store, the cars ready." Liz lied.  
Maria nodded.  
"I'll drop you off on the way to Alberquerqe" Maria replied.  
"No, that's OK." Maria answered.  
Liz hung her head in shame following Maria out the door.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz placed her bag on her nightstand as she took her coat off. She looked up, and jumped. Max was in the window. She walked over unlocking it. He let himself in.  
"Liz, I need your help." Max explained.  
"So, you ignore me since Tess disappears and now you come by and want a favor?" Liz asked.  
Max gave a small frown.  
"Liz don't be like this, Isabel is missing." Max explained.  
Liz looked up, silence between them. Then it ended.  
Liz ran over to the phone picking it up.  
"Um Hello?" Liz asked looking over to Max.  
"Liz?" Isabel asked.  
Just my luck, Liz thought.  
"MARIA, HI!" Liz yelled.  
"Liz, this is Isabel." Isabel explained.  
"Can't talk now, Max is over." Liz replied.  
Their was silence.  
Then Max grabbed the phone.  
"Max no!" Liz cried.  
"Isabel!" He yelled into the phone.  
Liz knew she hung up because he slammed it down.  
"You lied to me, of course that doesn't surprise me, that's all you do!" he yelled.  
"She asked for my help!" Liz yelled back.  
"No, you just wanted me all to yourself so you made it look like you helped her!" he yelled.  
"That's not true Max, I have good reasons for everything, IM NOT A SELFISH LITTLE KING LIKE YOU!" Liz screamed back.  
"Then why'd you help Isabel!" He screamed back.  
"Because she's hurting Max, OK? She couldn't stay here, I keep in contact with her, I wouldn't let her leave just like that!" Liz yelled back.  
"I hate you Liz Parker! You've turned into a liar, someone I can't trust!" he yelled back.  
"GET OUT OUT HERE! AND NEVER COME BACK, IM GLAD WERE NOT EVEN FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU HAVE CHANGED MORE THEN I HAVE MAX EVAN'S, BECAUSE YOUR CHANGES ARE ALL SELFISH!" Liz yelled back.   
She ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
She didn't care if Max would ever forgive her, she didn't need Max Evan's in her life anymore.  
Not ever.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Faith stepped down the stairs. Everyone starred at her.   
"I just got back from B's, she wasn't very happy to see me."  
"What are you doing here?" Xander asked.  
"Hey Xander, longtime , Thankgod haven't seen." She said with a smile.  
Then she looked to Anya.  
"IM surprised you haven't left him and his tiny di-"  
"Alrighty!" Xander yelled interrupting Faith.  
Isabel and Giles walked forward from the back room.  
"Faith." Giles replied looking at the young slayer.  
Isabel looked from Giles to the familiar face.  
"Hey, it's you!" Faith replied looking at Isabel.  
Isabel's eyes widened.  
All the scoobys looked at Isabel suspiciously.  
With the same thought in their head.  
"Had they made a mistake?"  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Subj:
**Fwd: Fanfic pt3**

Date:
07/16/2001 8:17:35 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX

To:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fwd: Fanfic pt3**

Date:
07/16/2001 8:16:45 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
WillamtheBloody7

To:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX
  
  
  
-----------------  
Forwarded Message:   


Subj:
**Fanfic pt3**

Date:
07/09/2001 7:39:30 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
FluffySummers217

To:
Isabel Evans 83, crashfic@fanforum.com, WillamtheBloody7
  
  
**Title: **Runaway  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **Fluffysummers217@aol.com  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Isabel begins her new life, while Liz repeats Isabel's actions   
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Faith." Giles replied looking at the young slayer.  
Isabel looked from Giles to the familiar face.  
"Hey, it's you!" Faith replied looking at Isabel.  
Isabel's eyes widened.  
All the scoobys looked at Isabel suspiciously.  
With the same thought in their head.  
"Had they made a mistake?"  
The room was silent.  
"How do you know eachother?"   
Giles asked every question everyone was probably wondering themselves.  
"Oh this girl was at the bus station when I arrived."  
Everyone looked to Isabel.  
"Really, I didn't see you." Isabel said.  
"Well, of course, you were walking so fast you forgot you wallet Liz."  
All the people in the room looked to the stranger. So that was the mystery women's name.   
Isabel looked to all the faces.  
"No, No my name isn-" But Isabel stopped. If she was running away she needed a new identity.  
"Yea, It's Liz."  
Faith stepped forward handing the wallet to Isabel.  
"Don't worry I didn't look inside, so is Liz short for Elizabeth?" Faith asked.  
"Huh? Oh yea right Elizabeth."  
"Well, is it?" Faith asked  
Isabel bit her lip. Was it? Or not?  
"Oh of course what else would it be?"  
"Eliza, Lindzy maybe?" Faith pointed out.  
"Oh well, that's exactly what it is." Isabel replied.  
"What?" Faith asked  
"Elizabeth."  
"Well, I have a question." Spike asked.   
Isabel looked up at the handsome blonde again.  
"Why are you a brunette in this picture?" Spike asked.  
Isabel looked around noticing the man swiped the wallet. She reached out taking it back.  
"Give me that!" She yelled snatching it back.   
"So Luv, why did you go blonde?" Spike asked.  
Isabel looked around.  
"I, IM naturally Blonde I was just trying something new."  
"What your last name?" Giles asked now interested in the stranger.  
"Ev-" Isabel stopped realizing she was was going to blow it.  
Looking around she saw a Corvette drive past the shop.  
"Vette, Evette." Isabel replied.   
Spike shook his head.  
"I got to buy some bloody cigarettes" he replied walking out.  
"You better check your wallet" Xander said from the corner.  
"Why?" Isabel asked  
"Just do it."  
Isabel checked the wallet.  
"Hey! he stole my money!" Isabel yelled.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Liz walked past the ticket counter, boarding the cheapest bus.  
Sunnydale.  
She walked up the steps to the back, looking around.  
She leaned against the seat looking out the window as the bus pulled out.  
She didn't care about the man snoring behind her in the seat.  
She didn't care unless she got out of this hellhole.  
She wondered how Isabel was doing.  
Was she happy in Seattle?  
Maybe.  
But hopefully Elizabeth Parker would find happiness.…  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Subj:
**fanfic pt.4**

Date:
07/17/2001 3:42:25 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
XxCrAzYMo0nxX

To:
Isabel Evans 83, crashfic@fanforum.com, WillamtheBloody7
  
  
**Title: **Justice  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **Fluffysummers217@aol.com  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Isabel is living her new life, when a friend form her old one appears  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Isabel had been in sunnydale for two days.  
She felt more at home then in Roswell.  
She was her own person.  
Not the ice princess.  
Not an alien.  
Just a new person.  
Elizabeth Evette  
She tapped her pen at the counter.  
She had got a job at the magic shop.  
That's when a young blonde women entered the shop.  
She looked like she owned the place.  
Then she looked at Isabel.  
"Who are you?" She asked interested in the stranger.  
Isabel looked around obviously she was talking to her.  
She was use to being invisible.  
"Is-Liz Evette."  
Buffy nodded  
"Buffy Summers, your renting the room?"  
so this was the famous Buffy Summers.  
"Yea, that's me."  
Buffy nodded walking past her into the training room.  
That's when the phone rang.  
Isabel picked it up  
"Hello Magic shop, Isabel speaking."  
"Isabel?" came a frantic voice over the phone.  
'Liz!" Isabel cried then looked around.  
"You got a job?" Liz asked  
"Yea I totally love it here." Isabel replied  
"I ran away." Liz whispered.  
"What?!" Isabel yelled  
"Your brother found out, and everyone hates me now."  
"Does he know IM here?" Isabel squeaked.  
"In Seattle? no."   
"Seattle?" Isabel asked.  
"Yea you dropped my wallet and the bus guy called, said you went to Seattle." Liz answered  
"Liz, ware are you?" Isabel asked.  
"Some place called Sunnydale, IM going to hop another bus to LA."  
Isabel felt bad. She didn't want to tell Liz she was in Sunnydale, but Liz had helped her out.  
"IM in sunnydale too." Isabel replied.  
"What? Ware?" Liz asked.  
"The Magicshop, you can stay with me for the night."  
"Oh, OK." Liz replied.  
"Liz, they think my name is Elizabeth Evette here, change you name."  
Before Liz could ask questions Isabel hung up.  
"Who was that?" Giles asked coming into the room.  
"Oh, my friend is coming down, do you mind that she spends the night?"   
Giles shook his head   
"It's your apartment."  
Isabel smiled.  
"Thankyou Mr.Giles."  
"Just Giles, by the way Liz, what's your friends name?" Giles asked.  
"Li-" Isabel froze. Liz was her name.  
"Lila." Isabel replied saving her cover.  
"Lila, what an odd name." (Pronounced LiL-ah not Lie-Lah)  
"I know, but her parents are all original, not copy." Isabel said with a fake laugh.  
"Right, IM going to look over the items that came in." Giles replied going into the back.  
Isabel nodded and bit down on her lip.  
It hurt, but she was to nervous to notice.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz placed the phone back on it's cradle.  
She walked as far as she could away from the pay phone and the bus station.  
To the Magicshop.  
She looked around and darted across the street looking around for a sign.  
Something. To tell her ware Isabel went.  
That's when she saw it. Right ahead.  
She darted across the street. She looked in the window.  
It was Isabel.  
She shoved her way thru the door. Isabel looked up.  
"Lila!" She yelled running over.  
Lila? Liz thought to herself.  
A man with glasses entered.  
"Liz is this Lila?" The man asked.  
How does he know my name? Liz thought  
"Yup, Giles and we need to talk."  
Oh yea, they needed to talk all right.


	5. Chapter5

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
07/22/2001 1:57:01 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]

To:
[XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]
  
  
**Title: **Home at Last  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **Fluffysummers217@aol.com  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Liz and Isabel bond,kinda  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Liz?!" Liz yelled looking at Isabel.  
"They found your wallet, and I needed a new name." Isabel said in a guiltless tone.  
"That's MY name, not Lila..whateverson!" Liz cried.  
"Whateverson?" Isabel asked.  
Liz shook her head.  
"I don't know, your the big expert."  
Isabel nodded, when she heard the bell to the store ring.  
"Customer!" She yelled.  
"Hey! Your not getting away with it that easily!" Liz yelled running after Isabel into the store.  
A handsome brown haired man, in a trenchcoat looked around the store.  
"Hi." Isabel said looking at the young man, trying to keep herself from drooling.  
Liz ran right into Isabel making her fall over.  
The young man caught her.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
"Yea." Isabel said with a goofy grin.  
"Iceprincess-Goofy grin, does not go." Isabel told herself.  
"Thankyou Liz." was Isabel's other thought.  
"Is Buffy here?" He asked.  
"Who?" Isabel asked.  
"Angel" came a voice from the back room.  
The handsome man turned around, looking towards the training room at Buffy.  
"Buffy, Hi."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"And you let her go?!" Maria cried following Mr.Parker into the office.  
"She needed some space, so I let her see a friend of her's in Seattle." Mr.Parker answered.  
"Seattle? Who?" Maria asked curious. She knew all of Liz's friends.  
"Isa, Isabella, Isabel something like that." He answered.  
"Ok, do you have a number ware she is?" Maria asked.  
"No."  
Maria sighed with fustration.  
"Thanks Mr.Parker."  
"For Nothing." She said under her breath as she left the room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Buffy came out the training room, towards Angel.  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
"Looking for Faith, wanting to talk to you."  
"Hum a na hum ina" Was Isabel's only thought.  
"Well, go ahead." Buffy said crossing her arms.  
Isabel looked from Buffy to Angel. Their was defitly something between them.  
Lucky Bitch.  
Angel looked to Isabel and Liz.  
Which made Isabel's heart jump in her throat.  
"Can you excuse us, um.."  
Isabel tried to talk but her mouth was drooled closed.  
"Liz, Liz and Lilah." Buffy snapped at Angel.  
"Right, please Liz and Lilah."  
Isabel smiled goofy like again, dragging Liz with her into the back.  
"What do you want?" Buffy said.  
"I got a call, from a annonymous person in Roswell." Angel replied.  
"Who?" Buffy asked.  
"A Mr. and Mrs. Cata...and I need your help." Angel replied.  
"Sure, Im in." Buffy replied sarcastically.  
"Buffy, come on your one of the best detective I know." Angel replied as Buffy started to walk away from him.  
Buffy turned on her heal.  
"IM not aloud in your city." Buffy snapped.  
"Are you still mad about that?" He asked.   
"Yes I am Angel." Buffy replied.  
"Buffy, this is isn't a monster case, it's a young girl who ran away." Angel replied.  
Buffy looked from Angel and to the ground.  
Knowing what he ment.  
"Im in." She said seriously.  
"You need to bring some, average people for undercover work." Angel replied.  
"Well, um..everyone is busy." Buffy replied.  
"What about those two in the back?" Angel asked.  
"Oh right, LIZ?"  
"Yea?" The real Liz replied.  
A slap sound and a "ow" made it's way to the two former lover's ears.  
"Yea?" Isabel yelled back.  
"Want to come to LA with us?" Buffy asked.  
Isabel jumped from the doorway, looking straight at Angel.  
"Sure."  
"And you friend Lila." Buffy continued.  
"IM IN!" Liz yelled.  
Buffy turned around.  
"Lets get going."  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
"Seattle?!" Max said almost yelling.  
"That's what Liz dad said Isabel was." Maria answered.  
"We have to go get her." Michael answered.  
Both boys got up heading toward the door.  
"Michael, you have to take me with you." Maria answered.  
Michael turned around.  
"No you human-  
Maria cut him off.  
"That didn't bother you when you had sex with me!" Maria yelled.  
Maria stormed out of the apartment past the boys to her jetta.  
Michael looked to Max, who looked really angry.  
"You had sex?" Max replied.  
Michael turns ghostly pale.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Buffy sat up front with Angel in his car.  
Liz was in the back with Isabel, their hair blowing wild.  
"What's this girls name?" Isabel asked.  
"Julie Cata." Angel answered handing Isabel the picture.  
His hand brushed hers, sending shivers up Isabel's spine.  
She looked down at the young sad girl in the picture.  
She knew exsacley how she felt  
Alone.  


   [1]: mailto:XxCrAzYMo0nxX



	6. Chapter6

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
07/22/2001 2:44:38 PM Pacific Daylight Time

From:
[XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]

To:
[XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]
  
  
**Title: **Iceprincess  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **Fluffysummers217@aol.com  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Isabel deals with her new Crush, while Michael deals with being dumped.  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Isabel closed her eyes breathing in Angel's scent.  
He was the hottest man alive.  
Liz was besides her asleep.  
Buffy was too, up front.  
Perfect time to talk to Angel.  
"Angel huh, nice name." Isabel said from the back.  
"Um thanks, Liz."  
She wished she could tell him the truth.  
But he was a detective.  
A very handsome detective  
Isabel felt incrediably stupid.  
She sat back letting her eyes close.  
Maybe she could flirt better in the morning.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Michael slammed the payphone down.  
Max was beside his new car, a 95 Explorer waiting for Michael to finish.  
They were outside a dairymart, ware Michael tried to call Maria.  
So far it looked like he was having no luck.  
Max missed his jeep, he had made a mistake destroying it.  
Michael walked from the phone to the explorer.  
"She dumped me." Michael announced.  
"I thought she wasn't home?" Max asked as he got in the passenger seat.  
"She was, she got annoyed with my constant messages and picked up the phone and said it's over" Michael announced as he got in the passenger side.  
"Sorry dude." Max replied.  
"Hey it's ok, at least I didn't get in a huge fight with her and call her selfish" Michael announced.  
"Shutup." Max replied as they drove out of the the dairyqueen.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Isabel opened her eyes, finding herself in the car, but inside a warehouse.  
Sitting up, she spotted Buffy sitting on wooden crate, and Liz next to her.  
"Morning." Liz replied.  
"Morning." Isabel said groggily.  
She got up making her way across the warehouse to the two girls.  
"Wares Angel?" Isabel asked. The look Buffy gave her made her to take it back.  
"How do you know Angel?" Liz asked.  
"We were in love, then he left." Buffy replied looking straight at Isabel.  
Letting her know not to go near Angel.  
Maybe to protect her.  
Or to show that Angel in some way would always be hers.  
The stare down lasted 10 minutes.  
Then Liz spoke up.  
"Toast?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Max pulled next to a black car.  
No top.  
Very nice.  
He looked over, only able to see the front seat.  
A man, and a VERY attractive young women was next to him.  
She looked at him them back at the road.  
That one second look.  
It reminded him so much of Isabel.  
It reminded him of his hate for Liz Parker.  
How she betrayed him so many times.  
With Kyle.  
Wait, she was trying to do the right thing.  
With Isabel.  
She was helping her.  
He felt guilty then.  
For yelling at Liz.  
She was trying to do the right thing.  
She was right though.  
He was a selfish little king.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Angel opened the car door, after sleeping coming towards all three girls.  
Isabel's heart jumped into her chest.  
He was so cute.   
But he wasn't looking at her.  
He was looking at Buffy.  
Looking at Buffy the way Alex use to look at her.  
Alex.  
How could she even look at another man.  
How could she run from her feelings.  
Tears began to fill her eyes.  
Liz looked to Isabel.  
"Are you ok Is- Liz?" Liz asked Isabel.  
"I miss him so much." Isabel whispered.  
Angel and Buffy looked to eachother then to the young girl.  
Their was just somethings they didn't under stand

   [1]: mailto:XxCrAzYMo0nxX



	7. Chapter7

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/9/01 10:37:57 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]

To:
[Isabel Evans 83][2], [WillamtheBloody7][3], [XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]
  
  
**Title:** Caught!  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **XxCrazymo0nxX@aol.com ~~Changed sn  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Max and Michael run into a few friends...  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
______________________________________________________________________  
They had been on the road for 3 hours.   
Three very LONG hours.  
Buffy's hair blew in the wind, Liz was reading and her stomach was growling.  
"Im hungry." She finally announced.  
Buffy turned in the seat.  
"I am too."  
Angel nodded his head, turning into a Ihop.  
Soon the four of them piled out of the car.  
"What are you reading their?" Angel asked as Liz walked forward, not taking her eyes from the book.  
"Animal Farm." Liz announced, not taking her eyes from the book.  
"Hmmm,good book the author is a genius, using the animals problem to compare to life in other countrys." Angel said opening the door for Liz.  
"Yea, he is." Liz said still not taking her eyes from the book.  
Angel nodded, opening the door for the other two.  
Isabel took the liberty of choosing the booth.  
Way in the back, Liz and Isabel on one side, Angel and Buffy on the other. The two runaway's backs were to the resteraunt.  
That's when a '95 explorer pulled into the Ihop parking lot.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Max pulled into the Ihop, after Michael's 50'th complaint about his hunger.  
He parked next to the black car. A really nice old car without a top.  
It reminded him about the girl he saw on the highway.   
The beautiful blonde next to the attractive man.  
He got out, walking toward the door.   
Looking around for a empty booth.  
That's when he saw her.  
The beautiful blonde next to the jukebox.  
Digging in her purse for a quarter.  
He couldn't help but smile.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Buffy inspected her spoon, listening to the old Patsy Cline song on the jukebox.  
It was younger then Angel.  
But it was still old.  
"I think im going to die waiting for the waitress." Buffy groaned.  
Liz looked up from her book for the first time.  
"It hasn't been that long has it?" The petite brunette asked.  
"Lila, I think the hands on the clock has been around around more then Angel."  
"Hey."  
"Sorry Angel."  
"Put something else on then." Isabel said inspecting her nails.  
Buffy nodded grabbing her purse.  
She walked over to the jukebox inspecting the selections.  
A customer walked in, but she pretty much ignored them.  
She opened her purse looking for a quarter.  
That's when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
She turned around looking into the most beautiful human eyes she had ever seen.  
Nobody could beat Angel's eyes.  
The guy, who seemed shy opened his closed hand to reviel a quarter.  
"Thanks." She said smiling.  
"Im Max." He replied looking over the selections.  
"Don't bother all these song's are older then me." Buffy said with a laugh.  
Max nodded.  
"What's your name?" He asked now interested in the girl.  
"Buffy, um no offence but my friends are over their and their waiting."  
Max nodded now interested in the stranger.  
"Ok,Buffy see you around."   
Buffy nodded walking over to the booth, Max's eyes followed Buffy intil they met the eyes of the handsome man who looked like he would kill him.   
Max looked at his feet.   
"Booth." Max said walking to the booth.  
"So Maxy is going for Blondes now." Michael teased.  
The two sat down.  
"I don't know, their's just something about her." He said.  
Michael grinned.  
"I bet you wish Liz would go Blonde." Michael teased again.  
"Stop it Michael, Im warning you." Max replied.  
"Oh, now your threatning me?"  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I bet you wish Liz would go Blonde?"  
Isabel looked up hearing the fimilar voices involved in a conversation.  
Max and Michael.  
"You know what, it's taking awhile and theirs a Bickfords right down the street." Isabel replied.  
"Your right the waitress is taking awhile." Angel put it.  
"You have all the time in the world." Buffy snapped back.  
"Besides I want to hear the rest of my song." Buffy put in.  
"Girls can have fun? good choice, lets do that in the car!" Isabel whispered.  
"Alright,Alright," Buffy said.  
The four piled out of the booths toward the doors when a hand grabbed Isabel's arm.  
Isabel turned around looking right into her brother's eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Max laughed, his eyes making it's way to Buffy's table.  
They were leaving.   
He saw a brunette and a blonde with the handsome man and Buffy.  
The blonde quickly announced that they could "do that in the car."  
She turned toward the door when he reconized her right away.  
"Isabel."  
"What?" Michael asked.  
"Isabel, right over their with Buffy and that guy."   
"With the girl reading the book?" Michael asked.  
"Yea! Lets go!"  
The two ran over, Max grabbed Isabel's arm before she could leave.  
She looked right at him.  
"Isabel." He said.  
She looked right at him.  
"This isn't Isabel, you must be mistaken this is Liz." Buffy replied.  
"So please apologize and let us go on our way." The handsome man replied.  
"Im sorry, but this is my sister and Im sorry I lied-"  
"Lilah, tell them who this is!" Buffy replied looking at the girl with the book.  
"Liz, bestfriends forever." The girl said muffled behind the book.  
"This is my sister I swear." Max argued.  
"Prove it." Buffy said begining to get mad.  
"She has a scar on her chin, it looks like a pea." Max answered.  
"That's so obvious, you can see that from here." The girl behind the book answered.  
"Something you can't see." The handsome man said.  
"She loves Tabasco."  
"Aha! She hates Tabasco!" The girl behind the book replied.  
"She loves Tabasco." Max argued  
"She hasn't touched it since we've seen her." Buffy put it  
"Sweet and Spicy, she loves sweet and spicy." Michael put in.  
"All she's eaten is Mcdonalds,Burgerking and Toast." The handsome man put in.  
"She organizes when she's nervous." Max said knowing he could catch that.  
"She studders when she's nervous." Buffy said getting in Max's face.  
Max looked at Isabel.  
So sure she was his sister.  
But why would she leave Seattle.  
"Sorry." he mumbled.  
"I was so sure you were my sister."   
Michael and Max returned to their booths.  
All four people looked at them and exited the Ihop.  
Liz put her book down.  
She looked at Isabel.  
"Bickfords?"   
______________________________________________________________________  
Maria started cleaning tables at the Crashdown.  
Closing time.  
She sighed feeling used.  
Scared.  
Alone.  
"Hello Darling." Said a sweet voice.  
Maria turned around.  
She smiled.  
"Hey, what took you so long to get off Work." She said walking over to her new man.  
They had met a few days after Michael took off, he came in looking for some information on Julie Cata. They had a spark and began talking. His associates, Wesly something and some really pretty girl named Cordelia was down here from LA on the Cata case. She got another call from Michael and she finally dumped him. Then she hooked up with her current guy. Charles Gunn, Gunn for short.  
"So, how goes the Cata case?" She asked noticing Gunns silence.  
"The usaul Ria, nothing it's like she just vanished." He replied.  
"I know this sounds selfish, but Im glad it's not going well, I don't want you to go."   
"As soon as my boss goes back to LA, we have to go back their too with as much evidence as possible." he replied.  
Maria looked at her feet.  
"I've gotten hurt alot Gunn,and your the first guy that makes me feel better, I don't want to loose you." She whispered.  
"Michael guy?" He asked.  
Maria nodded.  
"I can't help thinking this Maria, but am I rebound?" He asked.  
Maria looked up.  
"Not at all, I love you." She replied smiling.  
Gunn smiled at her.  
He finally found someone special.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I have at least 4 more storys coming ur way. Will Michael win Maria back? Will Liz ever settle down in LA? Will Max find his sister? You don't know do ya. R&R so I can make a descion about what will happen. Give honest comments. Also check out my other series coming out. Julia: The Slayers daughter. Im looking for a co writer and Julia is a "Spin off" Another one of Buffy. Its years in the future and Julia is 16, Buffys daughter and she's not slayer. But what would it be like being a slayers daughter? Check it out coming to FF.Net soon!

   [1]: mailto:XxCrAzYMo0nxX
   [2]: mailto:Isabel Evans 83
   [3]: mailto:WillamtheBloody7



	8. Chapter7

Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
8/9/01 10:37:57 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]

To:
[Isabel Evans 83][2], [WillamtheBloody7][3], [XxCrAzYMo0nxX][1]
  
  
**Title:** Caught!  
**Author: **Elysabeth  
**Email: **XxCrazymo0nxX@aol.com ~~Changed sn  
**Rating:; **Pg.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy, or Roswell, they belong to the WB, Upn, Melinda Metz, and Joss Whedon.  
**Summary: **Max and Michael run into a few friends...  
**Category: **Crossover  
**Author's Notes:** for my friend Isabelevans83@aol.com, she's a great Rper, as Faith & Isabel.  
______________________________________________________________________  
They had been on the road for 3 hours.   
Three very LONG hours.  
Buffy's hair blew in the wind, Liz was reading and her stomach was growling.  
"Im hungry." She finally announced.  
Buffy turned in the seat.  
"I am too."  
Angel nodded his head, turning into a Ihop.  
Soon the four of them piled out of the car.  
"What are you reading their?" Angel asked as Liz walked forward, not taking her eyes from the book.  
"Animal Farm." Liz announced, not taking her eyes from the book.  
"Hmmm,good book the author is a genius, using the animals problem to compare to life in other countrys." Angel said opening the door for Liz.  
"Yea, he is." Liz said still not taking her eyes from the book.  
Angel nodded, opening the door for the other two.  
Isabel took the liberty of choosing the booth.  
Way in the back, Liz and Isabel on one side, Angel and Buffy on the other. The two runaway's backs were to the resteraunt.  
That's when a '95 explorer pulled into the Ihop parking lot.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Max pulled into the Ihop, after Michael's 50'th complaint about his hunger.  
He parked next to the black car. A really nice old car without a top.  
It reminded him about the girl he saw on the highway.   
The beautiful blonde next to the attractive man.  
He got out, walking toward the door.   
Looking around for a empty booth.  
That's when he saw her.  
The beautiful blonde next to the jukebox.  
Digging in her purse for a quarter.  
He couldn't help but smile.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Buffy inspected her spoon, listening to the old Patsy Cline song on the jukebox.  
It was younger then Angel.  
But it was still old.  
"I think im going to die waiting for the waitress." Buffy groaned.  
Liz looked up from her book for the first time.  
"It hasn't been that long has it?" The petite brunette asked.  
"Lila, I think the hands on the clock has been around around more then Angel."  
"Hey."  
"Sorry Angel."  
"Put something else on then." Isabel said inspecting her nails.  
Buffy nodded grabbing her purse.  
She walked over to the jukebox inspecting the selections.  
A customer walked in, but she pretty much ignored them.  
She opened her purse looking for a quarter.  
That's when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
She turned around looking into the most beautiful human eyes she had ever seen.  
Nobody could beat Angel's eyes.  
The guy, who seemed shy opened his closed hand to reviel a quarter.  
"Thanks." She said smiling.  
"Im Max." He replied looking over the selections.  
"Don't bother all these song's are older then me." Buffy said with a laugh.  
Max nodded.  
"What's your name?" He asked now interested in the girl.  
"Buffy, um no offence but my friends are over their and their waiting."  
Max nodded now interested in the stranger.  
"Ok,Buffy see you around."   
Buffy nodded walking over to the booth, Max's eyes followed Buffy intil they met the eyes of the handsome man who looked like he would kill him.   
Max looked at his feet.   
"Booth." Max said walking to the booth.  
"So Maxy is going for Blondes now." Michael teased.  
The two sat down.  
"I don't know, their's just something about her." He said.  
Michael grinned.  
"I bet you wish Liz would go Blonde." Michael teased again.  
"Stop it Michael, Im warning you." Max replied.  
"Oh, now your threatning me?"  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I bet you wish Liz would go Blonde?"  
Isabel looked up hearing the fimilar voices involved in a conversation.  
Max and Michael.  
"You know what, it's taking awhile and theirs a Bickfords right down the street." Isabel replied.  
"Your right the waitress is taking awhile." Angel put it.  
"You have all the time in the world." Buffy snapped back.  
"Besides I want to hear the rest of my song." Buffy put in.  
"Girls can have fun? good choice, lets do that in the car!" Isabel whispered.  
"Alright,Alright," Buffy said.  
The four piled out of the booths toward the doors when a hand grabbed Isabel's arm.  
Isabel turned around looking right into her brother's eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Max laughed, his eyes making it's way to Buffy's table.  
They were leaving.   
He saw a brunette and a blonde with the handsome man and Buffy.  
The blonde quickly announced that they could "do that in the car."  
She turned toward the door when he reconized her right away.  
"Isabel."  
"What?" Michael asked.  
"Isabel, right over their with Buffy and that guy."   
"With the girl reading the book?" Michael asked.  
"Yea! Lets go!"  
The two ran over, Max grabbed Isabel's arm before she could leave.  
She looked right at him.  
"Isabel." He said.  
She looked right at him.  
"This isn't Isabel, you must be mistaken this is Liz." Buffy replied.  
"So please apologize and let us go on our way." The handsome man replied.  
"Im sorry, but this is my sister and Im sorry I lied-"  
"Lilah, tell them who this is!" Buffy replied looking at the girl with the book.  
"Liz, bestfriends forever." The girl said muffled behind the book.  
"This is my sister I swear." Max argued.  
"Prove it." Buffy said begining to get mad.  
"She has a scar on her chin, it looks like a pea." Max answered.  
"That's so obvious, you can see that from here." The girl behind the book answered.  
"Something you can't see." The handsome man said.  
"She loves Tabasco."  
"Aha! She hates Tabasco!" The girl behind the book replied.  
"She loves Tabasco." Max argued  
"She hasn't touched it since we've seen her." Buffy put it  
"Sweet and Spicy, she loves sweet and spicy." Michael put in.  
"All she's eaten is Mcdonalds,Burgerking and Toast." The handsome man put in.  
"She organizes when she's nervous." Max said knowing he could catch that.  
"She studders when she's nervous." Buffy said getting in Max's face.  
Max looked at Isabel.  
So sure she was his sister.  
But why would she leave Seattle.  
"Sorry." he mumbled.  
"I was so sure you were my sister."   
Michael and Max returned to their booths.  
All four people looked at them and exited the Ihop.  
Liz put her book down.  
She looked at Isabel.  
"Bickfords?"   
______________________________________________________________________  
Maria started cleaning tables at the Crashdown.  
Closing time.  
She sighed feeling used.  
Scared.  
Alone.  
"Hello Darling." Said a sweet voice.  
Maria turned around.  
She smiled.  
"Hey, what took you so long to get off Work." She said walking over to her new man.  
They had met a few days after Michael took off, he came in looking for some information on Julie Cata. They had a spark and began talking. His associates, Wesly something and some really pretty girl named Cordelia was down here from LA on the Cata case. She got another call from Michael and she finally dumped him. Then she hooked up with her current guy. Charles Gunn, Gunn for short.  
"So, how goes the Cata case?" She asked noticing Gunns silence.  
"The usaul Ria, nothing it's like she just vanished." He replied.  
"I know this sounds selfish, but Im glad it's not going well, I don't want you to go."   
"As soon as my boss goes back to LA, we have to go back their too with as much evidence as possible." he replied.  
Maria looked at her feet.  
"I've gotten hurt alot Gunn,and your the first guy that makes me feel better, I don't want to loose you." She whispered.  
"Michael guy?" He asked.  
Maria nodded.  
"I can't help thinking this Maria, but am I rebound?" He asked.  
Maria looked up.  
"Not at all, I love you." She replied smiling.  
Gunn smiled at her.  
He finally found someone special.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I have at least 4 more storys coming ur way. Will Michael win Maria back? Will Liz ever settle down in LA? Will Max find his sister? You don't know do ya. R&R so I can make a descion about what will happen. Give honest comments. Also check out my other series coming out. Julia: The Slayers daughter. Im looking for a co writer and Julia is a "Spin off" Another one of Buffy. Its years in the future and Julia is 16, Buffys daughter and she's not slayer. But what would it be like being a slayers daughter? Check it out coming to FF.Net soon!

   [1]: mailto:XxCrAzYMo0nxX
   [2]: mailto:Isabel Evans 83
   [3]: mailto:WillamtheBloody7



End file.
